Life With The Masons
by kameronscott33
Summary: This is talking about Perry and Della's family.
1. Chapter 1

It was December 13th, 1965. In 12 days, it would be Christmas. But for Perry and Della Mason, it wouldn't be no ordinary Christmas. In just a few days, they would have twins!

It was 6:00am when Perry woke up. Della was still asleep. He was worried and happy at the same time. He was happy because he was going to be a father. He was worried if he would be a good father or not. He took a shower, got dressed, and woke Della up so they could go down to the office.

"Della?"

"Good morning, Mr. Mason."

"Good morning, Mrs. Mason. Why don't you go get dressed and I'll make breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh. And Perry?"

"Yes?"

"Don't try to set the house on fire like last time."

After she said those words, Perry left with a grin. What a woman, he thought. As he walked down the stairs, he was watching the news. The news said that Governor of California was dead. Perry thought: This is my chance. I can be governor. I can give my kids a good life.

As he worked fixing breakfast, Della came down dress in a silk blue dress. That wasn't her normal outfit. Uh-oh. This could mean one thing: She was in labor!

"Perry, I think it's time!"

"OK! Let me go call Paul!"

As he ran to the phone, he was thinking: Should he be governor? He ran to the phone, dialed Paul and Helen's phone number (Helen is Paul's wife, of course), and they rushed to the house. Della went into the hospital first, Perry second, and Helen and Paul last.

It was 5 hours Perry stayed in the waiting room. During that time, Perry thought about announcing his candidacy. Then, the nurse came to Perry, Paul, and Helen.

"Well?" Perry said.

"Your wife had a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl."

Helen and Paul gave their congratulations and handshakes and hugs. Even though Paul's child wasn't due for a month, he knew it would feel great.

"Perry, their beautiful!"

"What's their name?"

"Perry, Jr. and Alexandra."

They both took turns holding the babies. Paul and Helen hold the babies too. Then Perry knew he


	2. Chapter 2

It was January 3rd, 1967. Perry Mason was holding a press conference. At 3:00pm, everybody in California was looking as Perry Mason made this announcement. The new father and former lawyer said:

_"I, Perry Mason, am announcing my candidancy for the Democratic governorship of California. I promise not to make California an inhospitable state."_

After Perry made the announcement, Perry got a call from Paul. Paul said that 2 hours ago, Hamilton Burger (Perry's rival at court) was running for governor on the Republican ticket. It's going to be a long campaign trail, Perry thought.

The polls were looking tight. They said Perry would win with 1,234,567 votes and 63% of the vote, while Hamilton would trail badly with 123,456 votes and 21% of the vote.

"Hamilton might lose, Della." Perry said.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"It said I would win 63% of the vote with over 1,000,000 votes, while Hamilton would get 21% of the vote, barely getting over 100,000 votes."

"Give him a chance."

"Della..."

"Perry..."

"Fine, I will do my best."

Meanwhile at the Burger residence...

"Perry is not going to win. And I will make sure of that."

** Will Perry win? Will he make his family proud. The next chapter comes on Friday. See you then. 31 more chapters to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Perry, Jr!" Della exclaimed loudly. The 2-month old was pulling at his father's nose again. Since his father wasn't around much since he was campaigning for the primaries (and possibly the governorship), he wanted to try to spend the most time possible with his father. One time, he tried to sneak in his dad's campaign car. Luckily, Perry found him before he left for a campaign speech.

After 3 frustrating minutes, Perry, Jr. finally relented and let go of his father's nose. "Even though he is 2 months old, he has a pretty strong grip," his father joked. _"Way _too strong!" Suddenly, he got a phone call. It was Paul Drake, his campaign manager and longtime partner.

"Perry?"

"Yes, Paul?"

"Get a suit tailored and quick! You have one more speech to make before the primaries tonight."

"Darn it, I forgot!"

"What?" a concerned Della asked.

"OK, Fresno County Convention Center," Perry said while writing the event on a notepad. "4:00pm. Tight security. Speak on education. Over 20,000 people expected in attendance."

"Perry, my watch says its 2:00. I have a plane waiting for you at the LAX airport. It will get you here to Fresno in under an hour."

"OK, Paul."

"See ya, Perry."

"Bye."

"What did Paul want?"

"I have to board a plane to Fresno. It's waiting for me at the airport."

Suddenly, the phone rang again. It was Paul. He said that the pilot has enough room for Della, Perry, Jr., and Alexandra. Perry told gather everyone things. They were going to Fresno.

LAX Airport, 2:10pm...

As the plane lifted off, Perry wrote the speech. He hope it would be good. It had to be.


	4. Chapter 4

It was January 21st, 1963. After winning the close election against Hamilton Burger by 22,000 votes, Perry wanted Hamilton to be his Lieutenant Governor. Now, they were both being friends instead of enemies. As 7:00am stroke, Perry and Hamilton were sworn in as the 32nd Governor and Lieutenant Governor of California.

After the inaugurational ceremonies, Perry had a call from Los Angeles's Police Chief. He called the governor because there were riots brewing due to a black man trying to go into a California college. Perry said hold them down. He would send help soon.


	5. Chapter 5

As racial tension grew in Los Angeles, Perry was not just being pressured by the LAPD, but he was being pressured by Della, Perry's wife. He was so focused on the brewing riots at the college, he forgot his son's 7 month birthday. He would make up for it after the situation. Then, on the night of January 22nd, 1963, everything changed in Los Angeles.

Riots broke out in Los Angeles due to racial discrimination of education against blacks. The estimated dead: 444. Estimated wounded: 11. Estimated arrested: 4,000+. Perry has had enough.

At 7:00pm, Perry addressed the state of California. "Good evening, my fellow citizens," Perry said. "This government has saw how much destruction, death, and arrest made in the city of Los Angeles due to racial discrimination against 33-year-old Negro Sosa Rick-Warren. Californians aren't segregationist. We are people of the union. That is why I, Perry Mason, am sending 44 thousand National Guardsman. We want peace in LA. We don't want Los Angeles going up in flames of hell. I ask President Kennedy to send additional help of making sure no more riots occur in Los Angeles or anywhere in the great state of California. Thank you and good night."

Perry went to celebrate Perry Jr's birthday, despite the growing concern in Los Angeles. Perry woke up to news that National Guardsman prevented 111 cases of possible riots in LA, with help from President's National Guardsman. Perry was happy about it.

SCHEDULE:

LIFE WITH THE PEABODYS-SUNDAY

LIFE WITH THE MASONS-FRIDAYS

NEW PREMIERES:

LIFE WITH THE FLYNNS (PHINEAS AND FERB FANFIC)-FEBRUARY 6

LIFE WITH THE POSSIBLES (KIM POSSIBLE FANFIC)-MARCH 13

MORDECAI'S FUTURE LIFE (REGULAR SHOW FANFIC)-APRIL 1

RIGBY'S FUTURE LIFE (REGULAR SHOW FANFIC)-MAY 13

P.S. its actually season 2 episode 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the inconvenience. What I meant was that those were the final episodes for the season. So, let's get started with the third season.**

On the night of September 22nd, after 22 days of what looked like a practice of segregation against a black student, the University of California finally cooperated with Perry and let the black student in. Perry was so happy with his first major victory as governor that he was about to call Paul, his closest friend and campaign manager. But the person who picked up the phone wasn't Paul. It was his wife, Helen, crying hysterically over the phone.

"Helen, what's the matter?" a worried Perry asked a still crying Helen. "Where's Paul?"

"He..he's dead, Perry." Helen said. "He died of a heart attack."

Before he could respond, he immediately hanged up the phone, fell on his knees, and started crying hysterically, too. The crying got Della's attention. She finally had put Perry, Jr. to sleep when she heard Perry crying down the hall.

"Perry, what happened?" asked Della.

"Perry...I mean...Paul...is...dead," said a distressed Perry.

"Oh my God. What happened?"

"He had a heart attack."

"How's Helen taking it?"

"Not so good. And I don't think the kids will either."

Ever since they were born, the kids had an unbreakable bond with Paul. Everytime when he came over, they would find a way to gain his attention. Now, they wouldn't have anyone to do it with.

"Lets break the news to them."


	7. Chapter 7

"Perry, wait," Della said quickly before Perry left. "I think we should keep this a secret."

"Why?" Perry said.

"They are too young to know about death. We should keep it from them until their old enough."

"OK. I think I'm going to lay down before dinner."

Perry was just heartbroken. Paul was so young and energetic. He was supposed to have a baby with Helen in the next 2 months. Perry laid down, still crying.

Perry made an announcement after dinner that night to the state. "I propose that Los Angeles be renamed to Paul Drake City, in honor of my dear friend, Paul Drake, who died today due to a heart attack."

**After the funeral, Perry said, he will be missed but not forgotten. See you next week.**


End file.
